AG131
}} At the End of the Fray (Japanese: 最後の激闘！優勝への道！！ Conclusion of the Fierce Fighting! The Road to Championship!!) is the 131st episode of the , and the 405th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on June 16, 2005 and in the United States on March 25, 2006. Blurb It's the battle between Ash and Tyson to decide who moves on to the final four of the Hoenn League, and Glalie and Sceptile are already out! Tyson's Shiftry is ill-matched against Ash's Torkoal and its fiery attacks, but Tyson sends in Hariyama to beat the heat and defeat Torkoal. Corphish is next, but Hariyama defeats it too! At the halftime break, Morrison tries to give Ash a pep talk. When the match resumes, Swellow and Hariyama battle until Swellow is the victor. Swellow then goes on to beat Tyson's Donphan, but Tyson has a powerful Metagross waiting! Despite Swellow's determination, Metagross knocks it out—but Swellow did some damage, and Ash sends Grovyle out to hammer on that weak spot. Grovyle still can't stop Metagross but Pikachu finishes the job, so Tyson sends out the ace up his sleeve: his Meowth! Team Rocket's Meowth cheers its fellow Pokémon on from the stands. Tyson's Meowth can counter Pikachu's Thunderbolt with one of its own, so the battle comes down to Iron Tail vs Iron Tail. Exhausted, both Pokémon finally fall to the ground, and though they get back up, Pikachu cannot continue. Team Rocket's Meowth is delighted, but not for long—Jessie and James have been caught stealing Pokémon by their new boss, who sends all three flying! Tyson goes on to win the Hoenn League and Ash, happy that he battled his best, can now look forward to his next big adventure. Plot The explosion from their and knocks out both and instantly. Meanwhile, is presented with a rundown shack as their new boss directs them to remodel the establishment. Jessie walks over to the weak structure and it collapses before her eyes. is quick to give his seal of approval. James notices that is missing. On the battlefield, and battle it out. Torkoal continues launching as Shiftry evades Torkoal's attacks. Shiftry responds with a attack, which collides with its target for a direct hit. Torkoal is blasted backwards but recovers from the attack. Torkoal goes for another Flamethrower attack but as Shiftry evades this second round of attacks, Torkoal ascends into the air still firing the Flamethrower and hits Shiftry for heavy damage. After the dust clears, Shiftry is announced as unable to battle. decides to choose for his third Pokémon choice. Torkoal begins with another Flamethrower attack as Hariyama blasts forward with an reflecting the Flamethrower attack. and Max are surprised that Flamethrower isn't slowing down Hariyama one bit. explains that Hariyama is that helps to defend against and attacks. When Hariyama is within range, he strikes down with a , knocking Torkoal unconscious. selects as his third Pokémon. Hariyama goes for another Brick Break attack, slamming into the ground, while Corphish manages to evade the attack. Corphish and Hariyama blast forward with their and . The combined strength causes an explosion that sends both Corphish and Hariyama backwards, but Corphish is the one left unable to battle. This leaves Ash with only three additional Pokémon, ending the first stage of the battle. Meowth waits patiently for Tyson to release his own . Morrison lectures Ash, telling him that he can't lose to anyone else in the tournament since Ash managed to defeat him. Ash agrees and asks if he would assist him in the second half of the grueling battle. Pikachu approves with a nod and determined cry. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has come upon the room which holds all the participant's Poké Balls. James also adds that since these are tournament Pokémon, that they must be extraordinarily powerful. The second half of the battle begins, with the battlefield now changing to rock terrain. Ash calls upon for his fourth Pokémon selection and Tyson chooses Hariyama. Swellow thrusts forward with a attack, but Hariyama grasps onto Swellow and prevents it from moving. Hariyama rotates into the air and slams Swellow down in a . After a few moments, Swellow recovers and continues on the attack. Hariyama charges for a Focus Punch while Swellow counterattacks with an . Focus Punch hits the illusion and Swellow's Aerial Ace strikes Hariyama. The surprise attack knocks Hariyama out. Tyson chooses for his fourth Pokémon. Donphan begins with a attack. Swellow manages to clear the Sandstorm with its wings just as Donphan hits a boulder and propels itself skyward, hitting Swellow with . Donphan goes into another Rollout attack hitting Swellow multiple times, each more powerful than the last. As Donphan moves for one last Rollout attack, Swellow manages to halt Donphan by catching it with its legs. Swellow lifts Donphan and propels it towards the ground. Donphan crashes and is declared unable to battle. Swellow seals an impressive victory, leaving Tyson with only two more available Pokémon. A solitary Poké Ball rotates from Tyson's hand, as is called upon by Tyson. Metagross begins the battle with a attack, freezing Swellow in place. Swellow manages to break free of the Psychic attack and blasts forward with . As the two forces clash, Swellow is thrust backwards taking the full damage from its own attack. Metagross continues with a , knocking Swellow out of the match. Ash does not hesitate in this competition and chooses for his fifth Pokémon. Grovyle is eager to battle and closes in on Metagross while using . While Grovyle continues its barrage, Metagross launches a Hyper Beam attack. Grovyle evades the attack and repeats Bullet Seed. Grovyle launches forward for a attack, but Metagross manages to recover and counterattack with a , knocking Grovyle unconscious and unable to battle. Ash selects Pikachu for his final attack. Pikachu bolts forward with a attack hitting directly, but with little effect. Metagross retaliates with a Psychic attack, but Pikachu manages to avoid the psychokinetic waves and use . Afterward, it grabs onto Metagross's body and delivers an electrifying , knocking Metagross out of the competition. This leaves both Tyson and Ash with only one Pokémon each. Tyson calls upon Meowth as his final Pokémon. Team Rocket's Meowth cheers for Tyson's Meowth, despite having been shunned by it the previous night. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is stealing the participants' Poké Balls; their employer smashes through the door and reacts with uncontrollable anger when he sees what they're doing, while they are shocked at seeing him. Pikachu begins the final match-up with Thunderbolt, which Meowth matches with its own Thunderbolt. Pikachu follows up with Thunder attack, which Meowth also counters with Thunderbolt. Following the clash of both attacks, the stadium fills with electrical energy. Ash decides to take the battle into close range with a Quick Attack, which Meowth dodges by using . The two Pokémon clash with Iron Tail attacks, evenly matched. The two clash once more with Meowth's and Pikachu's Quick Attack. Pikachu launches a devastating Thunder attack as Meowth once more defends against the attack with a Thunderbolt. Pikachu thrusts forward with Iron Tail as Meowth counterattacks with its own Iron Tail. Both attacks hit directly, and as both sides take heavy damage, both Pokémon struggle to continue the battle, both panting for air. After a tense standoff, Pikachu collapses to the ground and Tyson is declared the victor. Both Trainers meet in the middle of the battlefield and congratulate each other. Morrison managed to become emotionally attached to the battle as much as Ash. Team Rocket flees from their employer as Meowth shouts out from the sidelines. Jessie and James are surprised to reunite with Meowth, but this enables the boss to catch up with them and launch Team Rocket through the air with one powerful punch. The Hoenn Championship finally concludes, revealing Tyson as the winner. Tyson is then awarded the Ever Grande Championship Trophy. May is surprised that Tyson actually managed to claim first place, but attributes it to their gourmet dining. Brock regains a sense of battle pride and grows interested in participating in battling once more. Morrison is eager to inform Ash that at the next tournament, he will finally defeat him. Major events * continues his Full Battle against in the quarterfinals and ultimately loses. * Tyson moves on to the semifinals and wins, advancing to the final round. * Tyson defeats his opponent in the finals and wins the Ever Grande Conference. * The Ever Grande Conference ends. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Morrison * * Charles Goodshow * Team Rocket's employer Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) Trivia * This episode concludes the seven-part Ever Grande Conference arc. * The dub title comes from the phrase "At the end of the day". * doesn't recite the in this episode. * This episode marks a rare instance of being displayed as an offensive move rather than as a move used to control others. Errors * During the first ten minutes of the dub, all voices and audio effects (except the Italian voice actors' voices) are lower than normal in volume. This problem is later solved. * As the dust cloud from 's smashing into the ground dissipates, Shiftry is missing for a split second before the next shot. * In the dub, says that because of 's Ability, and attacks "don't even do half the damage they normally would", but in the , damage is halved. * tries to hit with using its left hand, but after Corphish dodges, Hariyama appears as if it used the move with its right hand. * When Hariyama catches 's , the tip of Swellow's left tail feather is missing. * When Swellow catches 's , Donphan's tusk is pointing in the wrong direction. * Brock incorrectly refers to 's as in the dub. * When Metagross uses , the crack on its forehead left by 's is missing. * Both times that Pikachu's and Meowth's collide, the commentator refers to both moves as Thunderbolts. * When prepares to counter 's with , its mouth disappears for a split second. File:AG131 error 2.png|Swellow's tail feather error File:AG131 error 3.png|Donphan's tusk error File:AG131 error.png|Meowth's mouth error Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which of these Pokémon does not evolve? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose Mawile, you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr= |he= |hi=कौन जीतेगा Hoenn लीग चैंपियनशिप? |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 131 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Keizō Nakamura Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash de:Und der Gewinner ist? es:EP408 fr:AG131 it:AG131 ja:AG編第131話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第130集